User blog:Pecky08/Neko-news
Hi guys! People haven’t really been reading this blog so I am not going to blog anymore. But if you have any questions about the game, please comment on my message wall. I wouldn’t be any happier to answer your questions. Although I may not be able to answer all your questions, I will try to do research about it and ask other people. If I haven’t replied to you in two weeks, I may not have gotten your message. Otherwise I will say it is too hard, too busy or no data anywhere. Than you can go and ask someone else. But I should be able to answer your questions. Kind Regards Pecky08 Neko-news! Update 1 for the 5 of November 2017 �������������������������������������� Welcome to Neko-news! This is news about Neko Atsume and my experience of playing Neko Atsume. I have been playing Neko Atsume for a while now. Please recommend Neko-news to new Neko Atsume players and use this as a guide. By the way, at the end I will ask a question (or two) about how to play Neko Atsume. I would like to get your opinion on how to play the game to. Please also comment. I LOVE comments and will reply to you ASAP. Keep that in mind next time I blog. Today I will be blogging about the cat book. You may be thinking what? But if you don’t enjoy it, in my next blog I will be blogging about rare cats and regular cats. If this is boring, tell some new Neko Atsume players about this blog, get them to sign up to fandom wikis and check daily! I will be posting quite often. Cat book The cat book is a feature in Neko Atsume. It is where you can browse at your cats, see their personality details, top three goodies used and their mementos. A memento is a little souvenir a cat gives once you earn their trust. All the cats have a different memento. You can browse at them in the mementos section. If you haven’t earned a certain memento, it will be question marked. In the cat book, their will be a power level in the cats details section. A power level is what a cat uses to get a toy that a cat is on. If a cat has a high power level and is on a toy but a cat with a low power level wants the toy, the cat can’t push the other cat off. An e.g is if Snowball (with a power level of 80) wants the snowy pillow but Princess (with a power level of 125) is on the snowy pillow, Snowball can’t push Princess off. But if it was the other way round, Princess could push Snowball off the snowy pillow because Snowball has a lower power level. Another feature in the cat book is a cats personality. That’s pretty easy to understand what it is!����. Then the others are just visits, top three goodies used, the album, oh! The album! That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. In the album, to add a photo at the front of a cats detail sheet, double tap a photo and it will add to the front of the cats cat sheet. To know which one was selected, it will say at the bottom of the photo best shot. Thanks for reading this article of Neko-news! Tune in next time! Tonight’s questions are.....1. How do YOU attract Peaches? Write it down in the comments below. 2. What is your favourite or cutest photo of Sunny or Snowball? Post it Down below! Pecky08 xxxxx Category:Blog posts